degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The World I Know/@comment-6272714-20140111001045
My thoughts on the new promo: * The only two things I like are Matlingsworth and Grace. * Still loathing Clew. I can't stand this. How on earth is it realistic for Clare to fall for Drew!? It looks like she's genuinely falling for him over Eli, whom she'd been passionately in love with and devoted to for ''years. ''She can't just fall out of love like that, especially not for Drew Torres as a replacement, of all people. Wtaf? I am NOT buying this cheap shock value. I'm seriously considering dumping this show, permanently. It's on the brink of cancellation anyway. * Keisha better not be just another sidekick. Knowing the writers though, she will be. I can see her being Marisol 2.0. * I find it funny yet kind of sad how the only friends Zoe can manage to make are underclassmen. Her ''only ''friends are freshmen. There's nothing wrong with befriending younger peers, but she must be feeling really alone as a sophomore. She brought it on herself, I know, but frankly she's a sad case. She really is. I know she dug her own grave, but I DO kind of feel bad for her when taking into consideration the ultimate picture of her life. Her life is sad. * I'm not happy about Beckmogen interaction. I wish they'd go their separate ways. Becky treated Imogen very judgmentally and poorly, and Imogen shouldn't have to feel guilty about kissing Adam when Adam was the one using her and playing with her emotions to forget about Becky (who wouldn't even forgive him even though she was the raging hypocrite). Imo did nothing wrong, and I feel like Becky is making her feel guilty. Becky should be the one apologizing to Imogen, not the other way around. The one thing I'm crossing my fingers to NOT happen is a Beckmogen relationship. I don't ship that at all. Instant NOTP. * I'm indifferent about Jonnor. No matter how hard the writers try to make these two relevant, they never will be. They're too peaceful and frankly, boring, in comparison to the drama around them. I also don't ship them, so of course I'm not interested in them. I think Jenna's dress is going to slip lol. Just look at her face when Connor holds her arm up. I have a feeling Jenna is going to try to dress more sexily in an attempt to appeal to Connor and it's not going to work because he's asexual. Either they'll break up (which would be the realistic scenario because they are frankly ultimately incompatible), or they'll miraculously be endgame. Either way is ridiculous imo. If they break up, their entire relationship will have been virtually pointless and a waste of screentime, but on the other hand, if they're endgame, I'll have a hard time taking it seriously, just like I'm having a hard time taking Clew seriously. I can't win with Jonnor. xD * Lastly, Degrassi has switched to Tuesdays? LOL, R.I.P. Degrassi! Cancellation, meet Degrassi. Degrassi, meet cancellation. Degrassi/Cancellation = OTP. ♥